Cath Oathbreaker
'Introduction' Cath Oathbreaker is the Big Sister of Thunder. Well self appointed Big sister of Thunder. When Thunder was created Cath was the assistant of Lilly Frankenstein. She was there throughout his entire creation. The demon sample that was used to create Thunder was the same Demon sample used to create Cath. As a result of this she sees him as her literal little brother. After Thunder fled home Cath left to search for him. However she was waylayed by a Purgatory beast. She ended up losing his trail for some time. Personality and Relationships Cath is a bitch with a heart of gold. She is naturally mean to everyone she meets, except Thunder. She can care less about how other people feel. She can care less about other peoples pains. However if you hurt a child in her presence she will hunt you down to the end of the earth and put your head on a pike. Cath major beserk button is the abuse of children. She can not stand it. One of the reasons she left Lilly was because she chopped off Thunder's arm. It was Cath who grew it back, and later before she left she made a attempt on Lilly's life, which failed. Another thing to note about Cath is that she loves chocolate. Chocolate is her favorite food, but she rarely eats it. This is due to her fear of it becoming mundane to her if she eats it all the time. She likes vegetables over meat. It should also be noted that she hates Diesalot's guts. History Abilities and Equipment Personification - Cath is able to user her magic to give any living creature human traits. If she picked up a cat she could turn the cat into a human. The further a living creature is from human the more magic it takes to turn it. Demon Blood - Sin can not be killed unless her heart is destroyed. Wings - Sin has wings that allow her to fly Dark Vision - She can see in the dark Darkness Manipulation - She can control malleable darkness Cambion creation - She can take in wondering souls and become pregnant by herself. She can then give birth to new Cambions. Spells Detect Magic - Allows her to detect magical effects in the area and track them Detect Poison - Allows her to detect poisons and toxins in the area and track them Beholder's Eye - Allows her to see power levels Beholder's Stare - A spell that replaces her eyes with that of a beholder. It allows her to cancel magic effects as long as she is staring at a target Summon Mansion - Allows her to summon up a mansion. Cure Poison - A spell that cures poison and toxins from the blood Cure Disease - A spell that cures disease from human flesh Revert - A powerful spell that can rewind a body back to a previous age. The target however may be younger, but their lifespan is still the same. This means if a person would live till they are 70, and you rewind them back to a child at the age of 50. They would only live 20 more years. Power Level Trivia Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Martial Artist